Gaun Pengantin
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Shikamaru tak akan lupa bagaimana kerasnya Temari berdiet untuk mendapatkan tubuh ideal agar tampak sempurna dalam gaun tersebut. Terlebih lagi ketika pertama kalinya ia terpana akan indahnya Temari saat mencoba gaun sutra itu untuk pertama kalinya. ShikaxTema, fanfict senang-senang!


Pemuda itu mengenakan jas hitam. Senada dengan dasi yang melingkar longgar di lehernya. Senada dengan sepasang sepatu formal yang membungkus kakinya. Sewarna dengan celana kain yang menjadi tabir bagi kaki jenjangnya. Terkecuali kemeja putihnya yang tersetrika rapi, seluruh tubuhnya dibaluti kain berwarna muram. Satu rupa dengan masai wajahnya—tidakkah seharusnya ia bahagia? Hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinantinya. Juga _dirinya_. Mereka berdua sudah merencanakan segalanya dengan sempurna. Tak ada detil yang luput—

"—Temari—"

Gontai, langkah itu terseok. Suara kaki terseret beradu dengan lantai. Memantul-mantul dalam gereja berlangit-langit tinggi itu.

—andaikan memang demikian adanya.

.

.

_**Gaun Pengantin**_

_(Inspired by Wedding Dress by Teyang)_

_A __**Naruto**__ by __**Masashi Kishimoto**__ fanfiction_

_**T-rated**__, straight, character death, alternative universe,2900-ish words, __**angst / romance**_

_Shikamaru Nara x Sabaku no Temari_

_I do not own anything except the story nor get financial benefit from this fanfiction_

_._

_._

"...aku tidak menyangka kalau kue saja bisa mahal sekali."

Gadis bersurai pirang itu melotot, "Tentu saja mahal, masa' kau tidak lihat dekorasinya serumit itu?" sambil memanyunkan bibir ranumnya, ia menunjuk ke arah tingkat kedua kue pernikahan tersebut. Banyak benda-benda yang tak bisa dimakan diletakkan di sana. Di mata kaum hawa, detail yang manis seperti renda, butiran mutiara imitasi, bunga palsu dan boneka sepasang pengantin adalah hal esensial. Tetapi tidak bagi pemilik tulang rusuk mereka—

"Hanya menambah ongkos pembuatan tapi tidak akan mengenyangkan perut para tamu. Apalagi kalau yang datang macamnya Naruto." pemuda itu menanggapi, dan dengan sigap menghindar dari bantal yang terlempar dari arah gadisnya, "Apa?"

"Aku tahu hal ini membosankan untukmu—oh, apa bagimu hal yang _tidak _membuat bosan?" berkacak pinggang, si pirang berdiri menghadap pria yang akan segera menjadi suaminya itu, "Hm, Nara Shikamaru?"

Lajang bernama Shikamaru itu mengambil lima sekon untuk menguap, "Shogi—" lagi, ia menghindar dari lemparan bantal kedua. Calon mempelainya itu memang nomor satu dalam hal lempar-melempar. Seolah tidak peduli dengan pemilik gerai toko kue yang berdiri kaku di belakang mereka—mengelus dada karena bantal duduk bersalutkan kain sutra Cina miliknya dibanting sana-sini.

"Aku benar-benar ngeri membayangkan hari-hari setelah pernikahanku." gerundel sang gadis.

"Oh, aku bisa menjamin hari-hari itu tak akan membosankan, Nara Temari-_soon-to-be_." balasan itu terdengar mantap, sekalipun diselingi senyuman asimtris.

Sesuatu yang membuat si kuncir empat Temari menoleh, tertawa kecil, dan geleng-geleng kepala—bagaimana caranya dulu ia jatuh suka pada pemuda aneh semacam ini?

.

.

_Shikamaru tidak menemukan kue bertingkat lima yang mereka pesan._

_Seharusnya ia berada di samping altar di mana mereka akan mengucap sumpah suci, tidakkah lazimnya demikian? Mungkin seseorang lupa meletakkannya. Oh—mungkin ada beberapa elemen yang terlupakan. Banyak benda renik yang bisa jadi hilang ketika disusun. Seperti boneka perempuan bergaun putih yang sangat Temari suka, atau manik-manik berwarna kuning pucat yang Temari minta tambahkan sebelum mereka mencapai kesepakatan harga. Kue serba putih itu akan ditambahkan pita transparan panjang. Mereka akan memotongnya berdua dengan pisau berhiaskan bunga krisan favorit Temari. Lalu mereka akan menuang sampanye di gelas yang juga disusun setinggi tujuh tumpuk._

_Tidak ada._

_Pagi itu, tidak ada kue pengantin di sudut gereja._

.

.

"Ugh, tidak. Haruskah warnanya—_pink_?"

"Kau ini selalu protes, ya? Pernikahan itu sesuatu yang romantis, Shikamaru! Wajar kalau undangan kita ada sentuhan warna merah muda!"

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi. Kombinasi antara tidak setuju dan jijik. Dia tidak pernah akrab dengan segala hal berbau feminim. Dan, hanya karena dia akan segera menikah, tidak berarti dia akan membiasakan diri dengan hal-hal lembut semacam itu. Dengan enggan, ia mengambil kertas tebal berukuran A5 itu dari tangan Temari, lalu menelitinya. Warna dasar undangan tersebut adalah putih gading. Ukiran anggun berwarna keemasan menghiasi setiap sudutnya. Nama dan gelar pendidikan mereka terpatri dengan warna senada. Warna merah muda yang dipermasalahkan tak lebih dari secuil garis-garis dekoratif—

"Romantis tidak berarti bentuk hati atau panah _cupid_ yang tolol itu, kan? Kita tidak akan menikah tanggal 14 Februari, ingatkan aku." Shikamaru menyerahkan kembali undangan tersebut kepada tunangannya.

Temari menerimanya dengan sedikit sentakan, "Tapi aku suka dengan bentuk dan ukirannya. Tidak berlebihan tetapi tetap elegan." Temari masih terlihat keberatan. _Event organizer_ yang mengatur masalah undangan duduk gugup di hadapan pasangan muda itu—melirik ke arah Temari dan Shikamaru dengan tatapan heran sekaligus geli. Tidak setiap hari ia melihat pasangan yang ribut dan tidak romantis—"Pokoknya, aku mau desain yang ini."

"Ganti warna _itu_, samakan saja dengan warna ukiran." Shikamaru juga tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Temari menghela napas, "Tapi _kau_ yang tanggung ongkos tambahannya."

Mendengarnya, Shikamaru balas memutar kedua bola matanya. Pasrah. Bisa-bisanya ia meminang gadis berwatak keras seperti ini. _Dasar anak sulung—_

.

.

_Shikamaru tidak menemukan satu pun tamu yang membawa undangan._

_Temari pernah dengan iseng memberikan satu stiker berwarna emas di bagian belakang undangan mereka. Gadis molek itu sambil tertawa mengatakan kalau siapapun yang membawa undangan itu di hari pernikahan mereka, maka ia akan memberikan satu dari banyak kado yang kelak mereka terima. Anggap saja undian berhadiah—begitu kelakarnya. Shikamaru, ketika itu, tidak mengumbar protes. Ia sudah puas dengan undangan tanpa warna yang tidak disukainya. Oh, bicara soal kado—tak ada tumpukan benda sejenis itu. Ini hari bahagia mereka, tidakkah demikian? Lalu kenapa Shikamaru tidak melihat satu pun tamu membawa buah tangan untuk mereka?_

_Tidak ada._

_Pagi itu, tidak ada tamu yang membawa undangan maupun hadiah._

.

.

"Berlebihan. Aku serius."

Temari bersedekap. Rautnya menampakkan ketidaksabaran, "Apa yang berlebihan dari _grand piano_ berwarna gading?"

"Astaga, gereja manapun pasti memiliki piano mereka sendiri." Shikamaru sedikit frustasi dengan kemauan aneh calon istrinya ini.

"Jangan rusak impianku, Shikamaru! Ini cita-citaku sejak kecil! Hentikan, jangan menertawakan aku, sial." nyaris saja sebuah buku berisi barisan not balok terlempar dari tangan Temari, "Ayolah, tidak akan sulit menyewa piano ini dan mengangkutnya ke gereja. Kalau kau tidak mau bayar, tabunganku—"

"Aku tidak bicara masalah uang, uh, ya sudah, terserah kau." buru-buru Shikamaru mengamini permintaan Temari, "Ada-ada saja."

Temari mengulum senyumnya. Sudah ia duga kalau Shikamaru akan setuju sekalipun ia harus merengek dengan caranya sendiri. Lelakinya itu enggan direpotkan dengan hal-hal di luar prosedur pernikahan, Temari paham, karena itu ia dengan cepat mendiskusikan cara distribusi alat musik berukuran besar itu. Pemilik toko itu adalah seorang pria paruh baya, yang mengangguk-angguk patuh atas semua kemauan Temari. Ia bahkan menyediakan murid kursus piano terbaik mereka untuk memainkan instrumen di hari bersejarah bagi pasangan (yang menurutnya) aneh ini—

"Kurasa akan tepat sekali bila piano ini diletakkan di sebelah kiri altar, lalu kue pengantin di sebelah kanan altar. Lalu aka nada kain-kain panjang yang dikaitkan dari dinding, menjuntai dengan beberapa helai kelopak bunga ditempel di ujung-ujungnya, hm… Bagaimana menurutmu—Shikamaru!"

Temari benar-benar menampar lengan tunangannya ketika tahu kalau pemuda itu tertidur di sofa ruang tunggu toko musik.

"!" tersentak, Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya, "Sudah selesai dengan pianonya?"

Geram, Temari hanya bisa kembali bersedekap. Kenapa ia bisa mau menerima lamaran pemuda tak bermotivasi seperti ini?

.

.

_Shikamaru tidak menemukan piano kesukaan Temari tersebut._

_Ada masalah dengan bagian pengantaran, ia menyimpulkan. Mungkin mereka tidak bisa menemukan mobil yang bisa mengangkut benda sebesar itu. Kalaupun bisa, mungkin tidak tepat waktu. Bukannya tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan mobil pengangkutnya—habis bensin atau ban pecah di tengah jalan. Atau jangan-jangan pemain pianonya yang berhalangan hadir? Shikamaru melihat tempat yang seharusnya diisi oleh piano sewaan kini diisi oleh sebuah organ usang. Sekali lihat sudah jelas—alat musik itu milik gereja. Seorang pria yang tak ia kenal duduk di hadapan organ berwarna hitam-tembaga itu, tampak murung sambil menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts. Melantunkan not-not muram._

_Tidak ada._

_Pagi itu, tidak ada piano putih gading mendenting lagu pernikahan._

.

.

"_Kami-sama_, pinggangku pegal."

"Kau sudah seharusnya bersyukur karena tidak perlu berdiet dan mengenakan korset, tahu tidak?" sembur Temari, kali ini sambil tersenyum meremehkan, "Dan mereka berkata pria itu makhluk kuat."

Shikamaru mendelik, "Kekuatan kaum kami tidak diukur dengan mengenakan topeng dandanan konyol maupun apa itu, _stiletto_?" ia membalas sambil mendengus, "Merepotkan."

"Ha. Tunggu sampai hari pernikahan, Tuan Nara. Kau akan _dipaksa _memakai bedak dan _lip gloss_. Dan ini bukan _stiletto,_ ini _wedges_." tandas Temari sambil mengangkat gaunnya agar memudahkan ia berjalan, "Omong-omong, mana foto yang menurutmu pantas untuk dipajang di sepanjang koridor gereja?"

"Bukan aku juru kameranya, tanyakan padanya." agak malas, Shikamaru menunjuk pada tim fotografer yang masih sibuk dengan alat-alat mereka. Ia melepaskan dasi kupu-kupu yang mengikat lehernya, "Aku percayakan padamu saja—"

Temari paham maksud terselubungnya, "Bilang saja kau _malas _memilih."

Dan, kenyataannya memang sedemikian. Shikamaru tidak pernah tahu rutinitas para model kalender, tetapi ia bersumpah tak akan mengejek profesi itu lagi setelah ia merasakan sendiri pusingnya melakukan sesi foto _pra-wedding_. Harus diam dalam posisi yang menyakiti pinggul, harus tersenyum kaku, harus melihat ke arah lensa kamera, harus ekspresif, harus—_argh_—ia tak mau lebih pusing dengan memilih satu di antara ratusan foto. Pastilah wajahnya tak akan berubah sekalipun ia dijepret ribuan kali. Karena itu ia heran bagaimana bisa Temari berkomentar betapa ia buruk, atau betapa ia cantik di foto-foto berbeda yang sedang disaksikkannya.

Baginya, Temari selalu cantik dalam keadaan apapun. Yah, mungkin itulah kenapa ia menggerakkan hati untuk menjadikan wanita istimewa itu pendamping hidupnya—

.

.

_Shikamaru tidak melihat foto-foto mereka dalam bingkai kayu._

_Ia ingat saat Temari memilih foto mereka dalam setelan semi formal dengan posisi tak kalah formal untuk dipajang di dekat pintu gereja. Foto lain, di mana mereka mengenakan pakaian lebih santai akan dipajang berjajar di dinding. Senyum-senyum indah Temari terabadikan dalam beberapa foto yang diambil secara candid oleh fotografer mereka. Semua foto diambil siang hari dan di luar—Temari berkata ia bosan dengan konsel foto studio sehingga mereka pergi ke padang rumput di luar kota. Shikamaru pernah protes karena repotnya berganti baju di dalam mobil, tetapi ia tak bisa komplain lebih jauh ketika melihat betapa alami kebahagiaan yang terekam dalam bentuk dua dimensi._

_Tidak ada._

_Pagi itu, tidak ada jajaran foto pra-wedding mereka di sepanjang koridor._

.

.

"…_roses are too mainstream_."

"Untuk hal ini, sebenarnya aku setuju—tetapi, ini _pernikahan_, Shikamaru, dan kurasa tak ada bunga yang lebih cocok selain mawar." tajam, Temari membalas. Perhatiannya kembali pada puluhan, mungkin bahkan ratusan, pilihan kembang yang terhampar untuknya. Gadis muda yang melayaninya tersenyum takut-takut, mungkin tidak terbiasa dengan klien yang banyak adu argumen. Masih untung pertengkaran kecil mereka tidak berujung lempar-lemparan pot bunga dan pupuk kandang—Pasangan lain mungkin akan dengan mudah memilih mawar berbagai warna lalu dirangkai menjadi buket cantik, diberi pita berwarna merah jambu juga beberapa kain renda. Namun pasangan ini—_aneh._

"Hei, kau lihat bunga bakung yang besar itu?" beberapa menit berselang dengan Temari yang nyaris frustasi karena tak dapat menentukan pilihan, "Yang putih, ya, betul, yang itu."

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dari sekian banyak, kenapa kau memilih ini?"

"Uh, kau hanya memilih berdasarkan bentuk cantik, ya? Kau tahu tidak, kalau itu _Cassablanca, _atau _Lily of the Valley_ yang biasa dipakai untuk perayaan? Warnanya pun putih, cocok sekali, bukan?" Shikamaru menguap, capek karena terlalu banyak bicara.

"Wow, aku terkejut, kau tahu bahasa bunga." Temari tersenyum mengejek, "Menurutmu ini cocok untuk buketku?"

"Ada arti lain _Cassablanca _yang lebih menarik daripada sekedar 'aku cinta kau' ala mawar yang hampir kau pilih itu." senyum Shikamaru sedikit melembut kini, "Yaitu—_kau menyempurnakan hidupku_."

Bibir penuh Temari sedikit membuka. Hendak membalas, tetapi ia kehilangan semua kosa kata yang tepat. Kecerdasan Shikamaru _memang_ memikat banyak wanita—dan Temari tahu, itulah salah satu dari banyak alasan; kenapa ia bersedia mengarungi masa tua bersama orang menyusahkan ini.

.

.

_Shikamaru tidak melihat bunga pilihannya dalam genggaman pengantinnya._

_Pastilah gadis perangkai bunga di toko yang mereka datangi lupa kalau hari ini karyanya dibutuhkan. Cassablanca adalah bunga yang sulit ditemukan. Buket yang menyangkut bakung di tepi lembah itu juga harus dikerjakan cepat karena bunga itu tak tahan lama. Mungkin mereka benar-benar kehabisan bunga yang Shikamaru pilih sehingga bunga-bunga lainlah yang menghiasi gereja. Mawar putih, yang berarti kemurnian, bunga salju, yang berarti harapan, bunga apel, yang berarti hal baik akan menjemput, dan terbanyak—anyelir merah. Bunga yang menimbulkan mendung dan dingin pemakaman. Shikamaru mencari, dan mencari, berharap matanya menemukan bakung putih._

_Tidak ada._

_Pagi itu, tidak ada buket Cassablanca di antara hamparan dan wangi bunga._

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Shikamaru tak bisa berkata-kata.

Bukan karena bicara itu merepotkan—dan memang _iya,_ baginya—tetapi dalam kasus ini, 'merepotkan' bukanlah alasannya. Pemuda itu termangu. Di hadapannya, ada Temari dalam balutan gaun _strapless_ berdetail renda dan Kristal _Swarovski_ berwarna keemasan. Bahu dan lengannya yang berkulit kuning langsat terekspos tanpa memberikan kesan murahan. Bahan dasar sutra berwarna putih gading itu terlihat jatuh, menampakkan lekuk tubuh Temari namun mengembang mulai dari bagian pinggul. Kesan elegan dan romantis yang tak pernah diperlihatkan gadis itu jelas membuat mulut Shikamaru ternganga.

"…kurasa dietmu berhasil."

Dan, dari berbagai pujian yang bisa Shikamaru katakan, justru kalimat soal 'berat badan' yang terlontar. Jelas hal ini membuat Temari nyaris melepaskan _stiletto-_nya dan melemparnya ke kening Shikamaru.

"Kau ini—uh! Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu." Temari kesal sendiri, seperti biasa—"Dan hentikan tatapanmu itu! Kau memelototiku seolah aku ini alien!"

"Mengacu dari pengertian alien itu sendiri yang berarti makhluk asing, ya—kurasa kau tepat disebut alien dengan pakaian begitu." gumam Shikamaru, lalu buru-buru meralat ketika dilihatnya Temari meraih sebuah gantungan pakaian yang terbuat dari tembaga, "Dengarkan dulu! 'Asing' di sini tidak berarti buruk—hei, letakkan benda itu."

Dua orang gadis muda yang barusan membantu Temari _fitting_ segera mundur dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sepertinya mereka ingin memberikan privasi. Atau takut menjadi saksi pembunuhan—

"Tak perlu repot-repot mengoreksi ucapanmu atau berusaha memujiku." Temari mendengus dan kembali memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia memang jenius dalam segala macam hal—kecuali romantisme. Bagaimana caranya ia berkata, kalau ia sangat beruntung bisa menjadi pria yang akan menggandeng tangan gadis seindah Temari dalam gaun pengantin? Tidak ada kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sebahagia apa ia sekarang—pun secantik apa Temari di matanya. Oh, tentu saja, ia bisa menuliskan daftar tak berujung kenapa akhirnya, ia memilih gadis pintar dan elok ini untuk menemaninya sampai akhir hayat, tetapi cobalah tantang dia untuk menyimpulkannya dalam satu kalimat. Shikamaru menggeleng, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Ah—" gumamnya, "—langit itu biru."

.

.

"—maru—"

"—kamaru—"

"SHIKAMARU!"

Langkah terseret itu nyaris membuat tubuhnya tersungkur.

Tiga, empat pasang lengan menahan tubuh kuyunya. Ia tak tahu lagi siapa pemilik lengan-lengan itu. Suara-suara di sekitarnya pun tidak ia hiraukan. Beberapa terdengar memanggil namanya dengan nada lirih. Yang lain bergumul dengan isak tangis. Dengan sisa tenaganya, pemuda itu menjauhkan segala sentuhan dari tubuhnya. Ia acuhkan semua distraksi yang menghalangi langkah gontainya. Perlahan, orang-orang yang ada di sana mengambil langkah mundur dan memberikannya jalan. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam dan menggeleng perlahan, lalu menatap sedih pada mempelai pria.

Shikamaru kehilangan kekuatan pada lututnya. Pastur yang berada di altar segera membantunya berdiri. Bibirnya mengucap nama 'Tuhan' berkali-kali dan berusaha membujuknya untuk duduk tetapi Shikamaru bersikeras. Ia menyingkirkan pegangan sang pastur pada bahunya dan menyeret lututnya. Tangannya susah payah meraih kayu gaharu yang dipahat sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah peti. Kesulitan, Shikamaru menyeret paksa tubuhnya dan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menatap wajah molek itu—dan benar. Ia tak dapat merasakan otot wajahnya sama sekali. Tak ada ekspresi tersurat di wajahnya ketika bertemu muka dengan gadis yang, seharusnya, hari ini, menjadi mempelainya—

.

.

_**Tokyo—**__Sebuah sedan mewah Marcedes Benz CLS550 Couple yang dikemudikan oleh seorang wanita bernama Akasuna no Temari, asal Okinawa, terbalik di daerah Akasaka Avenue, Tokyo. _

_Diduga korban yang saat itu mengemudi sendirian mengantuk sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan dalam kecepatan tinggi. Akibatnya, korban tewas seketika karena benturan di bagian belakang kepalanya. Saksi mata mengatakan bahwa sedan tersebut melaju dari arah Tokyo American Center dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam. Saat hendak menikung ke arah American Embassy, korban nyaris menabrak bus tingkat dan tak mampu menguasai kendali mobil._

_Setelah menabrak pembatas jalan, sedan mewah tersebut sempat terguling dan akhirnya terbalik. Polisi dan pengemudi lain segera berhamburan untuk menolong korban, namun korban terlambat dievakuasi._

_._

_._

Seharusnya, ia juga berada di sana.

Temari kelelahan akibat persiapan pernikahan mereka. Hari-hari semakin berat karena terlalu banyak yang harus mereka persiapkan secara matang. Gadis pirang itu jauh dari kata ceroboh, bahkan cenderung perfeksionis, dan siapa yang menyangka sifat kerasnya itu justru mengantarnya pada maut. Shikamaru berkali-kali menyarankan agar Temari pulang menggunakan taksi. Lalu ia kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri—andaikan hari itu dirinya memiliki sisa tenaga untuk mengemudi dan mengantarkan tunangannya sampai ke depan pintu apartemen. Seharusnya ia abaikan saja rasa lelah itu. Seharusnya ia ikut mati bersama dengan Temari. _Seharusnya._

Sebelah tangan Shikamaru terulur. Menyapa kulit wajah molek yang terpoles riasan sederhana. Meraba kain cadar yang menutupi surai pirang keemasan. Membelai lekuk leher yang sudah memucat. Menggenggam erat tangan yang kini terasa begitu dingin—begitu _mati. _Shikamaru merasa pandangannya memburam. Ada air menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya tanpa sanggup ia hentikan derainya. Enggan menerima kenyataan kalau hari pernikahannya disulap begitu saja menjadi hari pemakaman. Perlahan, ia mengerahkan kekuatan untuk mempertipis jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah kekasihnya. Satu kecupan terakhir ia daratkan ke atas bibir berulas gincu sewarna persik ranum itu—

.

.

Dibutuhkan kerja sama empat pria—salah satunya ayah sang mempelai wanita—untuk menenangkan Nara Shikamaru yang meraung dan mengamuk di hadapan peti mati Akasuna no Temari.

_._

_._

_Shikamaru melihat gaun pengantin yang dirancang oleh mempelainya._

_Dahulu, Temari pernah memilih beludru berwarna kuning pucat. Lalu pilihannya teralih pada tulle berwarna ungu muda. Namun jemarinya berakhir pada sutra berwarna putih gading. Temari selalu menyukai detail renda dan kristal. Gadis itu bekerja sama dengan desainer lokal untuk mewujudkan gaun pengantin seperti yang ada dalam impiannya. Shikamaru tak akan lupa bagaimana kerasnya Temari berdiet untuk mendapatkan tubuh ideal agar tampak sempurna dalam gaun tersebut. Terlebih lagi ketika pertama kalinya ia terpana akan indahnya Temari saat mencoba gaun sutra itu untuk pertama kalinya. Jangan Tanya sebesar apa keinginannya untuk mengecup bibir sang hawa dalam balutan gaun pengantin, di atas altar—di hadapan Tuhan untuk mengikat janji suci._

_Ya, ada._

_Pagi itu, gaun bernuansa putih gading itu membungkus jenazah wanita yang pernah ia harapkan akan menjadi pendamping abadinya._

_._

_._

_._

…jangan tanya, jangan pedulikan typo, males benerin, nggak diedit atau dibaca ulang, langsung publish karena nggak ngerti juga ini gue ngetik apaan? Padahal gegaranya abis dengerin lagu Taeyang yang judulnya Wedding Dress. Kampret itu lagu emo bin galau bin angst amat sih, padahal tadinya mau bikin cinta segitiga lagi tapi jadinya… INI APAAN? Sudahlah. Nggak berharap amat juga, ada yang baca aja udah bagus. Dan kenapa gue nggak bikin yang simple dan happy ending aja sih? "Orz


End file.
